Inextinguishable love
by Blue Rose 602
Summary: Jack came to La Martinique for a rest and as a result met his old Spanish flame he left just a few weeks ago. CHAPTER 2 REPLACED.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It has been a long time since I updated How he met his match, I know. I promise to update it tomorrow. I had the lack of motivation and while having a writers block on the other story, wrote this . I really hope you will like it.**

* * *

I watched with amusement, leaning against the wall with my arms crossed.

"Ye shaggy dog," the chubby man roared, bringing his fist in the air with precision. "Speak ye las' words before I kill ye. An' be quick I've not much time."

"Wait!" Jack yelped, eyeing the fist. "You misunderstood what you saw. I've a wife, I'm not interested in your… err, woman. She's not my type, mate. Why don't we jus' go our separate merry ways, eh? "

"A wife ye say?" The man said sarcastically. "An' where she be now, ye lying cad? Le' me guess, she's not 'ere because ye 'aven't got on. Yer a dead man, Jack Sparrow an' it be a pleasure to be the one to finish ye off. "

Jack scanned the tavern for any escape route and _unfortunately_ our eyes met. I _was_ the escape route.

"Angelica! That be her. Tell him I'm telling the truth," he said, pleading me with his eyes to play along.

I smiled at him sadistically. "Do give him a black eye, sir, he deserves it. And, no, I'm not his wife. But, he has a woman at every port and asked _your_ woman if she wanted to go upstairs with him."

"Thank you very much," he scowled at me.

He escaped the fist just in time and I couldn't help but feel disappointed. Lucky bastard.

He punched the chubby man in the face, groaning as his knuckles turned red. Now he definitely asked for it.

I sat on a chair flinging my legs on the table, taking a sip from my mug, following the fight with my eyes. Off course Jack won, wiping the man out with a bottle, but he did struggle to manage that.

His angry gaze found me.

"What?" I asked innocently and took another drink of my wine.

"What?" He repeated, clearly agitated. "I could've got out of that, _lovely_. You did this on purpose."

I placed my fingers on my chin as if thinking really hard. "Yes, yes I have," I concluded. "And know what?"

"What?" He snapped.

I leaned in as though I was about to open a secret, "I'm proud with myself… Although I expected him to kill you."

"You've so much faith in me… Still upset for leaving you, is that it?" He asked with a suggestive smirk.

"Hardly," I replied with a scoff. I finished the rest of my drink and stood up to leave. But I couldn't leave without insulting him, could I? "I'm glad to be off your mangy excuse for a boat, _Captain_. Oh, and it's especially relieving to be rid of your stupid jokes. "

I made way to the door and stopped in front of it, adding, "And get that stupid grin off your face Jack, it doesn't suit you." Then I slammed the door shut behind me. A classy exist, if you ask me.

* * *

I heard shouts outside a few seconds after she left, then the door burst open and I was forced to raise my hands up in surrender. My sword and pistols were taken off me and I was locked in chains.

"First the Spanish she-devil then, you, a navy with bloody rifles. My evening has been ruthlessly spoiled and I am not happy I tell you," I commented as I and Angelica were dragged along.

"Will you shut up?!" She snapped, "You're not helping and I am sure as hell you will lose your tongue quite soon. Not that it's a bad thing," she added.

"I'm trying to start a conversation here and if someone's not helping the situation it's you," I said in a hushed voice, "we need to be friendly and set a good impression."

"Our wanted posters are all over the town," she stated matter-of-factly.

I mimicked her under my breath and she looked at me from the corner of her eye.

She stuck her foot out suddenly and I tripped onto the ground. "Watch your step," she advised flatly.

I scowled, attempting to get to her, but I was pulled to my feet by one of the soldiers.

"If anyone says a word more you will be shot without warning," one of the soldiers said with a strong Spanish accent, poking his rifle against my back hard enough to bruise.

We walked the rest of the way without speaking until we reached the prison. Places like that are more than just familiar to me. What can I say? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow.

I was pushed in first, quite roughly in fact. Then Angelica was pushed into me and we stumbled to the floor.

"Watch it!" I yelled, "We will give you the satisfaction of seeing two pirates getting hung tomorrow."

The slam of a door echoed through the silence of the prison as it was shut. It looked like they hung every bloody prisoner in here.

Angelica let out a gasp behind me and pulled herself onto the caged window. I illuminated the floor with the lantern that hung above my head and a mass of rats scattered into different directions, squeaking displeasingly.

I shuddered in disgust as I grabbed my hat off the floor, saying musingly, "I have a feeling I will not enjoy this night."

It was damp and water droplets dripped from the ceiling incessantly, extending an irritating echo and causing a shiver to run down my spine.

I shoved her stretched legs off the sill to make some space and settled next to her.

"Do you mind?" she growled.

"You can't blame me for making the mistake of letting you obtain the best spot; neither can you blame me for wanting to stay away from… those," I said dramatically, flaring my arms towards the floor, then I changed my tone to normal, "You don't happen to have a knife on you?"

She looked at me with disinterest before looking out of the window.

It fell silent and I cleared my throat.

* * *

He cleared his throat and inched closer to me with a guilty look on his face.

"We will supposedly die tomorrow," he started in a way as if he's going to make a long speech, "And I was thinking that we should spend our last night accordingly."

I frowned. "I don't like your tone because I remember it very well."

He brought his hands up in surrender. "Nothing dirty, I promise. Just… talk to me."

I gave him a skeptical look and gazed back out of the window, "Do you have any idea how we could get out of here?" I asked.

"Not really."

"Then I don't want to talk," I jumped to the floor reluctantly, rats were so bold that I had to kick them out of my way.

I paced inside the cell looking for a way out. All Jack did was followed me with his gaze lazily.

"I think I've been in this cell before. Only a key will serve you well. You are wasting your time," he said.

"So are you," I replied, "sitting won't serve you well either."

I hit the door angrily and signed. I looked at him and an idea appeared in my head.

"Angelica, what _are_ you doing?" He asked curiously, looking at me.

I took off my coat and vest and threw it at him. Then I loosened my hair, messing it up a little.

"Getting out of here," I answered.

He raised his eyebrow and smirked, but his smirk fell when I started banging on the door loudly.

"Love," he started, "…I don't think this is a good idea..."

The door burst open. "What's this noise? Are you so desperate to get killed that you can't even wait?" The man shouted angrily.

I just whimpered, forcing a tear out of my eye.

He looked at my slightly messy state, then at Jack who had my clothes, then back at me.

I took his upper arm pleadingly. "Please let me stay with you. I'll do _anything_ you tell me. He tried to rape me," I said, playing a woman in distress.

The man looked at me hungrily, considering and grabbed my arm, dragging me along.

"As you wish, milady," he finally said.

* * *

Angelica was a smart woman for sure, but sometimes she did the stupidest things.

She was a delicate creature despite her feisty character and I was almost sure that she wouldn't have the strength to fight the man. I recognized the look in his eyes, full of want and lust.

I placed my ear against the door but couldn't hear a thing. What has she gotten herself into?

* * *

My heart thumped against my ribs and I started to lose my confidence. What if I won't be able to wipe him out?

"I think you know what I want," he whispered against my cheek, stroking my hips and moving upwards.

"Yes," I stammered, wanting to vomit at the thought.

My gaze stopped at an empty bottle that stood on the table not far from me.

He must have seen my gaze and pulled me to the table, knocking the bottle away and forcing me on my stomach.

"I should've guessed your intentions," he snarled in my ear sharply from behind and pinned my hands behind my back. "And now you made me angry."

"So did you," I said. I brought my foot up and hit him between his legs as hard as I could. He let go in pain.

"You whore," he cursed, moving for me again and bringing his hand in the air.

I was ready for the slap when I heard a sound of glass shattering. The man fell forward and revealed Jack standing behind him.

"Thought you needed some help, love," he said with a crooked grin, twirling the crock of a bottle between his fingers.

* * *

I was attacked into a hug of gratefulness. I wrapped my arms around her hesitantly.

"How did you get out?" She asked not letting go and literally crushing me. Probably still in a state of shock.

"And you ask…? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!"

She cleared her throat when she realized she was hugging me, and let go abruptly, looking embarrassed.

I gave her the vest and coat she chucked me. Then I made way for the exit.

"Hurry up," I called when she did not follow and walked back with a sigh when she did not answer.

"Angelica-

"Place your weapons on the floor," that bloody man I hit commanded, pushing a dagger against Angelica's throat harder. I could feel my heartbeat quickening and butterflies of fear in my stomach at the sight. That damn woman, I hated the way she could control my body.

"Be careful, mate," I warned, slowly doing what he told me.

"Now step away," he said, "…that's it."

I raised my hands at shoulder length. "Let her go."

He looked at me with an evil smirk, slowly pressing the dagger harder. Droplets of blood rolled down her neck and stained her white shirt.

Angelica whimpered quietly and closed her eyes.

"Stop! What do you want?" I asked, looking at her anxious, angelic face.

"And what do you offer in exchange for her life, eh? Name your price and I'll consider it."

What did I have? Nothing. I was quite aware he could slice her throat any minute.

"This," I strapped my compass off my belt, "it will lead you to the thing your heart most desires. Gold, jewels. I'm sure you've heard of my compass, it's unique."

He looked at me suspiciously and Angelica's eyes snapped open.

"Agreed," he said, "You'll clear my way so I can leave and will not follow me."

I moved from the door and extended my arm with my compass, "At the same time."

He snatched my compass and pushed Angelica into my arms.

Before I knew it, he climbed atop of a horse and disappeared into the night.

I rolled my eyes, "Instead of having a rest like I was intending, I ended up in a mess… again. I need to hunt this man down," I said decidedly.

I looked down at Angelica who looked at me in a way that made me uncomfortable. "What, love?"

"Why…? A few weeks ago you said you didn't so much as care for me. And now you gave away your compass for me," she said accusingly.

I was saved from the bother of answering when the guards spotted us. May god bless them.

"Time to go," I said and climbed onto a horse, pulling her up to sit behind me.

She wrapped her arms around my waist tightly, making me smile in remembrance. "I'll kill you if I fall off," she said against my back.

She was terrified of horse riding.

I slowed down when I was sure no one will catch up and Angelica jumped off instantly as if burnt.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked, jumping after her.

"Since you le – _I _left you I had not a single problem. I meet you and I nearly get raped and killed," she shouted angrily, "I'm going as far away from you as possible."

I grabbed her arm and claimed her lips in an open-mouthed kiss. I buried my other hand in her hair when she tried to pull away and patiently continued kissing her until she relaxed.

"You cost me my compass, love and you'll be so kind to help me get it back," I whispered and removed her hair from her flushed face. "Savvy?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am terribly sorry if I annoyed you with this but I decided to change the plot a bit so I rewritten this chapter. I also attempted to change my writing style and it would be great if you could advise me about whether I should stick with the one in chapter one or with the one in this chapter. Sorry again. I hope the events in this chapter are better.

* * *

The anxious man bit his nail as he tried to be rational with himself. His first mate looked at him expectantly but he was so lost in his own world that he paid it no mind.

"What can I do for you master Gibbs?" he spoke at last but his eyes remained distant and on the floor.

"It's about the lass, Cap'n," the man answered insistently.

"What about her?" his question was mindless to demonstrate that he wished Gibbs to show some reluctance about bringing up this talk. To his dismay the older man was hell-bent.

"I think you know, Cap'n. Why did you bring her aboard?" he asked and Jack visibly stiffened.

"Brought her aboard? Master Gibbs, that woman threatened me. I had no choice but to step aside. Besides, she will work no less than others on this ship," he spoke reassuringly, nonetheless he was issued with a knowing gaze from Gibbs.

"Say what you like but I choose to not entirely believe you, Cap'n," those words broke Jack out of his impassive pretense and induced his eyes to widen.

"Are you claiming my words to hold falsehood, master Gibbs?" Jack's voice was low but loud enough for the older man to hear, perfectly showing this confabulation was over.

"I be claiming nothing, Cap'n... I will tell Mark that our course lies after the diamond," the man talked in a dismissive way and let his captain be.

A low grunt left Jack's throat and he was quick to grab the passing Andreo by his upper arm.

"Tell Angelica she will be cleaning the deck tonight and the gallery tomorrow. She will replace Cotton on watch too... Will it be safe to say that everyone on this ship will be aware of my order, young Andreo?" His voice descend into a suggestive murmur and called forth a blunt smile upon the boy's face.

"You can count on me, Cap'n. I will not let you down," Andreo dropped his captain's sign of gratitude into his pocket (two doubloons) and hurried away to fulfill Jack's request.

* * *

Angelica's back and the bed met in a collision as she fell back and provoked her old sleeping space to creak in protest and her to groan in dissatisfaction.

"So much for wishing not to return to this hole," her mumble was barely audible as an observation of her former cabin was made with her eyes. It was indifferent, an old bed, a table and a drawer.

Two males did not bother with the formality of awaiting an invitation to enter her room; Jack and Andreo. Through the door walked in the younger representative of the pair.

"Our Captain's head appears to be been nourished by you, miss Angelica. You riled him and he left you. You're not there and his face goes in mourning. He is very hard to understand... Did you miss me?" an inward scowl came to Angelica as the smug voice reached her ears.

"Out and close the door from the outside," her words were abrupt, unwilling to permit anymore noise from the young man who commenced a mature existence beforehand. This actuality reasoned why her stay aboard this ship was heavy-weighted. This boy demonstrated unwanted yet stubborn affections towards her.

"Actually, this cabin was given to me when you left. But surely I can share."

"Sorry to say that I'm back. You can take your possessions and move in with the crew," her words were more than just a hint as she sat up on her bed.

"Theses premises were given to me by the captain. He failed to tell me that my eviction is compulsory. Thereby, I will keep you company," his venture to throw a casual arm around her shoulders finished with grief being that his ear discovered itself in Angelica's persistent hold.

"Pay attention to what I'm gonna say. If you enter my cabin without my consent no salvation will be provided to you even by the captain," she stated and his eyes shut in endurance.

"Milady, your demeanor is rather uncivil. I understand English. The capability of distinguishing your words is in my blood. I assure you that physical abuse is needless," his dialogue was desperate for the sake of his offended ear.

"I am pleased to know that we behold some mutual understanding," the boy was traipsed out of the door by the time she said this.

"Wait the captain said-" in prevention of hearing the reminder of his sentence she shut the door promptly.

Her previous position on the bed was occupied again and shortly after she fell into a light slumber. The reason why her two hour dream came to an abrupt end was Jack.

"Angelica, please tell me why you're not on deck making it look spotless."

"Go away," was the muffled by her pillow answer he received and he narrowed his eyes.

She felt a pair of hands take her ankles and pull her off the bed together with her embraced pillow.

"Don't ignore me... Collect yourself together and start your work. I have even brought a mop for you," he referred to the item that was resting against the wall.

"Why me?" a frown created a crease between her eyebrows as a drowsy scramble brought her to his level and onto her groggy feet.

"Because the captain told you to," she wasn't happy with his simple answer.

"I thought I wasn't here to work," her statement escaped her mouth similar to an accusing complaint and Jack frowned.

"You are here to perfect my orders. I didn't take you on a vacation but on a mission. Be a good lass and at last get to cleaning the deck like I asked you to," exasperation filled his voice and anger filled hers.

"I don't recall signing up to join your crew! Tell someone else to do it," she said in resistance to him.

"Similarly, I don't recall signing up to a charity institution. You either pay for my hospitality or be a prisoner in the brig," roughly he was pushed out of the way by Angelica who took the awaiting mop on her path out.

"In the first place it wasn't my tendency that brought me here. I had no desire to return," she commented glumly.

* * *

Angelica's chores presented Jack with good results. The theory that she was aboard because he had romantic intentions was established invalid among his crew and that was what he wanted.

"Oi luv, you may come down now. Your watch is over," those words broke her opulent fantasies and made her look down at the vigilant pirate.

"I will stay here. Leave me alone and stop directing your watchful eyes on me. It annoys me," she answered and Jack frowned. He knew the inception of her dismal mood and that was him.

"Budge for Jack," his clamber went by unnoticed until he was at her feet and she complied without looking at him.

"Angelica, are you mad at me?" his inquiry was soft while his rings were investigated with fake interest.

"Do you think asking questions you know the answer to is smart?"

"Not exactly," he hoped she would make eye contact with him but she remained looking obscurely in front as they sat so close that their thighs touched.

Jack moved a furtive hand on top of hers.

"You're cold," he proclaimed and her small hands were lifted to his lips that released ardent air in attempt to warm them. "Come down... You can be mad at me in your warm bed."

"I tend to dislike thinking of you in bed," an opening endeavor to initiate a conversation made him smile.

"Do your dastardly fantasies concerning me turn you on to a point that they hold you wide awake all night?" his face took cover in her gunpowder-scented hair as he said this.

"Accurate hit in the target," her voice provided little imagination; she didn't mean what she said.

"You're so onerous today. I did not give you a reason to be so concealing with me yet you push me away," he voiced his complaint and she huffed.

"What happened this morning then?" she demanded.

"What happened this morning?"

"That's what I'm asking you, Jack."

_I made you work so my insistent men left me be? They asked why I brought you here when I don't precisely know the answer myself. I made you look like a standard crew member to them.  
_

"I didn't want you to be bored, luv."

"In other words you're telling that you will not answer me truthfully," her statement came with disappointment and Jack nodded.

"You can put it that way... So, come down now? I am getting the chills too," he shuddered to bring his point across and Angelica sighed.

"Okay..." she agreed and they climbed down from the crows nest.

He received no second look from her and he frowned at her retreating back.

"Angelica...?"

"Yes?"

"Goodnight," his hopes were crushed when the woman did not answer nor turn around to look at him and just as equally her hopes were crushed with the lack of explanation from him.


End file.
